


Bogotá Lights

by mitchi_c



Category: Narcos (TV), Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchi_c/pseuds/mitchi_c
Summary: Javier Peña x gn!readerSoft comfort with Javier
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Bogotá Lights

You quietly shut the door behind you as you enter the apartment, placing your keys back into your bag before locking the door. Your shift had run late tonight, work being exceedingly busy and impossible to get away from. Dropping your bag on the table, you notice the tv set still on, its screen casting a soft white light over the room. Moving to turn off the late telenovela, you wonder where Javier is.

Work had been rough for Javier lately, working late nights and stakeouts, trying to get any information on Escobar. He continuously insisted he was fine when you questioned him, but you could see the way work was weighing him down. The repetitive cycle of waking up, downing his coffee, heading to work and spending hours looking for any type of lead, before finally coming home to fall asleep and do it all over again.

It was uncommon for him to be home before you, and when you glance over your shoulder you notice his shoes haphazardly left by the entryway. Walking over to the bedroom and looking inside you find the man in question sprawled out on top of the bed, clad in nothing but a pair of sweatpants you had bought for him. Javier laid on his side, one arm hanging off the edge of the bed and the other under his head. Being one of the hotter nights in Colombia, Javier must have cracked open the window as there was a light breeze coming into the room, rustling his soft curls.

Going back to grab a blanket off the couch, you return to the bedroom and drape it over his body. He shifts slightly, but is otherwise dead to the world. You couldn’t help but smile at the soft expression on his face and push some loose hairs away from his face. Placing a kiss on his forehead, you leave him to sleep and go get ready for bed.

Exiting the bathroom, you are met with tired brown eyes watching you from the their position on the bed. There is a soft yellow glow from the street lights highlighting Javier’s face as his lips pull up into a soft smile. “Hi,” Javier whispers, his voice rough and tired.

You smile at him, watching as his hand comes up to push away the curls that have yet again fallen in front of his face. “Hi, mi amor.”

“When did you get back?” He asks as he watches you cross the room to the other side of the bed.

“Not that long ago, work ran late tonight,” you spoke quietly as you got under the blanket behind him. You drape your arm over his side, resting your hand over his stomach. Javier leans into your touch, his hand coming up to lace his fingers over yours as he shifts back into your embrace.

He turns his head towards you and kisses you softly. “I was going to wait up for you. I must have fallen asleep.”

“That’s alright,” you whisper, “I know work has been hard lately. You should go back to sleep.” Leaning forward to place another kiss on his forehead, you smile when Javier’s eyes fall shut and he lets out a soft hum.

After a gentle push from you, Javier lays his head back down on the pillow. The room is quiet, interrupted only by the sound of an occasional passing vehicle. You gently run your hand over Javier’s stomach as his breathing slowly begins to even out. The tension that had built up from his day slowly leaving his body as he drifts closer to sleep.

“Cariño?” Javier asks, breaking the silence, his voice laden with sleep. You hum in response, resting your head in-between his shoulders. “Te amo,” he murmurs even quieter than before, his words followed by him softly squeezing your hand. Under your joined hands, you can feel Javier’s breathing even out, sleep finally taking him over.

Looking over Javier’s shoulder you can see the man you love sleeping peacefully, his expression calm and void of tension. Placing a kiss to his temple, you whisper to him, “Te amo mucho Javi.” You hold him in your arms, drifting off to the quiet sound of his breathing and the soft lights of Bogotá shining over you.


End file.
